Ice Queen of the Western Lands
by naminesoraluv
Summary: Her heart had become cold from his betrayal, even after centuries had passed. Due to some mysterious circumstance Inutaisho is alive again, but... will she forgive him for her pain or hold unto her bitterness?


A/N : I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Disclaimer :I do NOT own Inuyasha this is just a fanfic for enjoyment ok?

* * *

><p>He was going out again….. like he had been doing for the past 6 months, it didn't come as a surprise to me anymore. Even though we've been mates for over one hundred and fifty years he still kept the details of his life <strong>very <strong>private, but that still didn't stop the rumors I've heard. I first heard the rumors while passing the kitchen, two low class female rat demons were murmuring so that no one could hear them but due to my acute sense of hearing I did.

Flash Back

"…_.. can you believe that milord would actually go behin' milady's back like that?" The stouter one said while chopping some carrots. I paused and listened for them to continue, what were they talking about? The slimmer one continued _

"_yeah, it's a shame it is, me thought they were really in love! Well they always, appear like that anyways. I wonder though… 'ow many months is been since e's been sneakin around with that lass?" I felt my heart stop for a moment, what….?__**MY **__Inutaisho? I wouldn't believe it, I hurried along my way deciding against murdering the ignorant women. I tried to place it out of my mind but still, why did another part of me believe it?_

The second time I didn't have to be told, I got firsthand experience of what they meant. Inutaisho was back from a so called 'hunting trip' but it seems he was hunting more than just game.

Flashback

_I went to greet him but stopped short and sniffed the air, I smelt human on him and to be more specific a woman. I gripped my palm so tight that my claws cut into my flesh and blood started dripping unto the floor. He must have smelt it because he went straight to me and began questioning me of why he smelt my blood. I smiled softly and replied_

"_It's because I am hurting and it's all thanks to you…." With that I turned away and walked towards my chambers. He didn't follow._

I turned over in our bed and sighed aggravated. I made sure he left before I rolled unto his side and inhaled deeply. Huh, it smelt like _her _scent was getting stronger on him. I also noticed that my precious mark he gave me when we first mated was fading as well…. I refused to cry, I was raised stronger than that I was born a princess after all. I decided to take my precious time in getting up only moving after I was interrupted by the knocks on my door.

"Milady? What would you like to eat today?" the muffled voice of her servant and closed friend came through the door. I rolled her eyes

"Riko, it's Aimi how many times must I say that?" I said opening the door and folding her hands with a raised eyebrow. The cat demon smiled fully knowing that I despised having her call me milady.

"Aimi…. What would you like to eat?" She asked, a playful glint flashed in her eyes. Out of the two of us it had always been Riko who got us in the most trouble from since we were young enough to remember. I smiled softly

"I would like some berries, and maybe toast and butter." I shrugged, now a days I no longer felt like eating due to my depression regarding InuTaisho. Unfortunately for me, my friend didn't accept my wish

"WHHAAAATT? You got to be kidding me! Just 'cause your man ain't here doesn't mean you have to be depressed!" She said grinning like, well…. A cat. She continued

"If you aren't down stairs in five minutes you KNOW I'll be back!" She said before running in the direction of the kitchen. I felt sweat drops roll down her fore head, before going to dress. As I was taking off my clothes I looked at my body, wondering if the other woman had a better body that's why my husband visited her so frequently. I placed a hand on my stomach that was still a bit plump after I had our son.

"_Why…? Why doesn't he love me anymore…? What did I do wrong?" _I thought miserably as tears threatened to fall out of my eyes. I wiped them away quickly before putting on the cold mask she showed her other servants. I was a queen, I would never let myself stoop so low as to cry about him. Finishing dressing I walked towards the dinning room, as I passed servants stopped to bow, I only acknowledged them with a bow of my head. I was almost there when I felt something grab unto my back making me almost tumble.

"Wha-? Sesshy!" I said in a slight scolding manner before a smiled settled unto her face. My second love Sesshomaru smiled at me brightly before releasing my back. He was extremely bright for only 108 year old, and all his teachers had nothing but praise for him. He looked around and looked back to me

"Mother? Where's father? I was going to ask him to train me. Is he around?" My her heart sink, I could handle my husband not being around but Sesshomaru…. He was extremely attached to his father and the fact that he was always gone would not go unnoticed and eventually even the rumors…. I feared the latter especially. I looked at her son putting on another of her masks.

"Your father had to go hunting again love, he'll be back soon…." Sesshomaru didn't seem to believe my words and to be quite frank neither did I. I planned to go and visit mother later that day after all… she always knew how to handle things when father was gone.

"Ok….. but if he does come back will you please call me?" My little boy said smiling happily as I patted his head gently earning a purr from the young pup. I giggled slightly and nodded after he left went to find Riko. My friend was already sitting and waiting forme, with her mouth stuffed with bread and fish. i I rolled my eyes and sat down beside her friend taking a bread roll in her mouth she chewed it lightly. Riko noticed this and snorted

"What are you worried about? You won't get fat, not like me anyways, I can't eat bread without a few pounds adding themselves to me, especially my gut area and thighs! I envy your ability to remain slim." She said with a slight sigh. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing.

"Oh? Did you forget when we were younger? I was so chubby and you were slimmer than me. You used to tease me for not being slim, I guess that you were punished for all those times you made me cry." I said with a slight pout before snickering and laughing along with Riko. After that more stories of our past came up and once those were done Riko wiped tears from her eyes and continued

"I haven't seen you smile in months! I guess the breakfast together did make a difference after all!" She mused while sipping some tea. I first came to the western lands those 160 years ago and this was indeed the first I've smiled since my husband's love affair. Being with Riko made me forget about all my issues and I felt free if only things could be as peaceful as they were now….

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

Aimi's POV

It's been exactly two weeks since I had last seen my husband, it felt like months though. I yearned to have him hold me in his strong arms like he did those years ago… as if luck was on my side I caught wind of a particular scent…. **His **scent! His scent was faint but I KNEW it was him, I hurried to meet him my heart thumping with excitement and expectation. I caught sight of my mate and almost leapt on him but again I stopped when I smelt another scent on him, that **human's** scent was on him, faint but I could still smell it which made me gagged inwardly. I straightened up and spoke with such coldness that was not common even for me.

"…..**Taisho**" He flinched at the way I said his name and slowly turned towards me his eyes were cold and unfeeling, he too wore a mask to cover how he felt at that moment.

"Ai mi… I thought you would have been sleeping by now…. Why are you still up?" He asked coming closer to me so that we would be standing at arms length. I stood expecting him to hug me but the hug never came instead he decided on walking to our bed chamber

"I want to talk Taisho." I said calmly

"I'm feeling tired, we'll talk tomorrow if you so desire…" His voice was void of emotion like it had been for the past months. I was really getting tired of his treatment of me. I trembled in anger, I was **no** doll that he could use as he saw fit and then be discarded!

"NO, I want to talk NOW! Are you so busy screwing your human **whore **that you can no longer look me in the face properly? COWARD!" He paused, what had I done? I felt his aura flare in anger and a chill went down my spine. He turned to me slowly, his eyes gleamed red for a moment

"What did you say to me…?" I was pushing it but I was going to fight, I have been shamed far enough.

"You heard me! Are you so tired due to screwing that, that **wench **you cow-!" The words barely came out my mouth before I felt a slap on my cheek. I was so startled that I fell back on the floor. Holding my cheek in shock I looked up to my mate in disbelief. Riko who witnessed everything came running to my side and also looked up to him in shock.

"Milord? Why did you-" he cut her off

"Take her to our bed chambers." With that he walked away in the direction of our bed chamber. I felt sick to my stomach, never in all the years we have been married had he ever hit me. Not once. Who was this woman who affected my mate in such a horrid way? Where did my InuTaisho go?

Riko looked at me worriedly as we reached my bedchamber, I could tell what she was thinking and I didn't enjoy the thought anymore than she did. InuTaisho has such a violent temper that I always made sure to stay out of his way when he was angry, unfortunately for me he specifically requested my presence. Great. I took a deep breath and placed a hand on the handle, ready to push it open but I was stopped by Riko who threw her arms around me.

"Riko what are you-"

"No! Don't go inside? What if he snaps and kills you in his anger? You _know _he's more than capable!" she exclaimed trembling in fear. I shuddered slightly, she was right. I remember when we were just newly weds a noble blood bird Youkai had tried flirting with me in front of him, even though I brushed it off, InuTaisho saw it as a personal attack on his territory, which I assumed I was. It happened so fast that I didn't even see the attack but I did see the blood splattered all over the floor and on my kimono. It was so disgusting, it was my first time witnessing such carnage and unfortunately not my last. InuTaisho's family paid off the demon's family in compensation for their loss, even to this day I can't believe they would so eagerly accept the money like their son had never died.

I gave my most trusted friend a half hearted smile before stepping inside the room to no doubt face my punishment. Once inside I tensed as I saw him approach me, his face was unreadable to my dismay. He stopped in front of me and put his hands on either side of my head. I didn't flinch or move, I just stared at him blankly, two can play that game.

"Well… It's nice of you to join me dear." He said sarcastically, I raised a brow and simply turned my head I couldn't care less if he was my alpha or not, I deserved more respect than that. He was irritated at the defiant gesture and grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him in the eyes. Oh those magnificent golden orbs I fell for the moment we met, how I wish for them to look at me the way they did when we we're married and the day I gave birth to Sesshomaru, with love and devotion. *sigh* I know that's a vain thought and yet…

"Aimi don't test me." He growled, I smirked, some one's getting irritated. I decided to play with him some more. I brought my hand to his head and rubbed his ear, his eyes widened momentarily before glazing over, a deep resounding purr just the way I liked it. I felt his hands rubbing my sides causing me to purr as well, he rubbed his face against my neck and sighed.

"**MINE.**" He hissed out as he kissed me fiercely, my my some one is interested in me now. I smiled as he picked me up and carried me to our bed, our embrace would be our last for...

He died the following day in battle leaving me and my heart once again shattered.

* * *

><p>Sooooo…. How was it for a first chapter? Read and review please :D<p> 


End file.
